The present invention relates to a measuring machine provided with a feeler for detecting in motion the linear measurements of a body, and in particular to a measuring machine of the type comprising a base provided with a measurement plane and guide means defining a longitudinal first or X-axis with respect to the measurement plane, a first portal carriage displaceable along such guide means and provided with second guide means defining a second or Y-axis extending transversely with respect to the said measurement plane, a second carriage movable on such second guide means and provided with third guide means defining a third or Z-axis orthogonal to the measurement plane, and a measurement head carrying the feeler, carried by the said carriage and movable with respect to it along the Z-axis.
In machines of the said type the measurement is generally effected in motion by carrying the feeler into contact with the body to be detected; the feeler is connected to detection and processing means of conventional type, which record the coordinates of the point of impact.
The motion of the carriages and of the measurement head, at least in machines of small dimensions, is generally obtained by manually displacing the measurement head, and therefore indirectly the carriages, towards the body to be measured. It is evident that a manual actuation of the said type causes tensions and vibrations in the measurement head, and therefore introduces errors into the measurement. In machines of greater dimensions the displacement of the various parts is achieved manually, or by means of electric actuation, but in an independent manner for each of them.
This second solution evidently does not allow the simultaneous translation of the various movable parts of the machine along the respective axes and makes the measurement cycles long and complex.